Ulterior Considerations
by kouklitsa
Summary: Don, Larry and Megan have a special hike planned to finally get Charlie and Amita together. Will it work? Or blow right up in their faces?
1. Chapter 1

Author: Kouklitsa (amsterdam in other forums)

Pairing: Charlie and Amita (of course… me being a super shipper!)

Raiting: Have no clue whow to exactly rate this…. But it's pretty mild and fluffy

Summary: Don, Larry and Megan planned a special hike to finally get Charlie and Amita together. Will it work? Ro blow up in their faces?

Disclaimer: I am a mere mortal and therefore cannot own anything as divined as Numb3rs.

Feedback: Greatly appreciated!

Warning: Might contain a season two spoiler somewhere in there…

She almost slipped but managed to grab Charlie's hand just in time to prevent a nasty fall. Charlie was startled by the sudden grasp but quickly heaved her on to the rock where he was standing so she would be able to steady herself. Still holding his hand, she was so close he could feel her breath against his cheek causing the never resting butterflies when she was around him to surge like never before.

"That was close" she wheezed, being a little out of breath from the long hike and the sudden slip she had made.

Charlie tilted his head a bit and gave her a look that he normally concealed well and avoided at all times to make directly at her. She looked beautiful with her rosy cheeks and pony tail. She hardly has her hair up like that he noticed.

She locked eyes with him for a brief moment and when Charlie realized he had almost revealed what he so desperately tried to hide and pushed her forward on to the next rock to continue the hike. They had fallen behind a little.

------------------------------------------------------------

Don had called up Larry four days ago and has explained him the plan he had. Actually… it was Alan's funny comment of Charlie needing a little push every now and then that had formed the concept, but was not yet a plan until Don had thought it through on late at night over a couple of beers.

He had called Larry first thing the morning after and asked him what he thought of his idea about planning a special hike for Charlie.

"Don, you know the results as you have presented them to me do not necessarily need to be the only ones at hand….. You do realize that don't you? Your young brother Charles has a will of his own that can have an outright ulterior consideration to this matter than the ones you have assumed he has"

"Larry, assuming you mean Charlie might get pissed off when he finds out, I highly doubt it. I don't think I've ever seen Charlie really angry in my life before….I just really feel this would be a great way to get things going Larry! I'm so sure about this! You've seen the way they look at each other! I think it's time we give those two a little nudge in the right direction and have a little fun of our own while doing so. So….. Are you with me?

"Pretending to not know any better, I have to admit the idea seems to have some thrilling aspects to it, and I sure could do with some more exercise. So, who else is involved in this underhanded conspiracy to get your brother, erm, hooked?

"Actually… Megan is, only she doesn't know it yet. We need a lady on the squad for a bit of balance, don't you agree Larry?"

Thinking back on the answer that Larry gave when he heard that Megan was going to join as well made Don snicker.

"Well Don, if you can call three men and two ladies balanced…. The fifth wheel on the wagon is not just an expression you know. N-not that I am implying you will be a fifth wheel of course… b-but perhaps it would be wise to invite another party.. I m-mean lady I-I I think I need to hang up now…. Call me for the details Don?

And he hung up.

The call with Megan went a lot faster. She felt the same way as Don, she felt it had taken enough time and there was no harm in helping cupid a little. Besides, Megan had no objections at all to leading Charlie into situations with only one way to go….. Straight in to her arms.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It started to rain as the five continued their hike to the cabin where Don said they would spend the night.

"Hey Charlie! How are things back there! You're falling a bit behind and we still have a couple of miles to go before we're there! Don bellowed.

Charlie didn't respond right away as he noticed that Amita limped a bit.

"Don...

"Hey Don"!

"Yeah Charlie!

"Hey Don! Take a couple of minutes rest, we'll be right there!" Charlie yelled back. He could only see their shadows meaning that it was getting dark soon. Larry, Megan and Don were probably also a lot more ahead than Charlie initially thought as he really had to raise his voice before don was able to hear him.

He turned around to Amita and gave her a worried look.

"Amita, how is your leg doing? Did you sprain anything when you slipped?"

He bent down and touched her leg and ankle to see if she was in any form of pain or any damage was done.

"Charlie, I'm fine. I've just got a bit of a cramp from all this climbing" She let out a smile as he didn't stop touching immediately.

"Charlie!" she giggled and twitched a bit, "You're tickling me, stop it!" Amita laughed out loud as she fought to get her leg out of Charlie's grip.

Charlie knew from the moment she smiled that he could stop feeling her leg, that she was fine, but the opportunity to make her laugh he would never pass by without taking advantage of the situation a little bit. He loved making her laugh. It made him happy hearing her laugh. His heart always skipped a beat whenever she laughed….

He got up again with a wide smirk still on his face when Amita gave him a friendly whack on the shoulder for tickling her.

"Dr Eppes, I believe we have kept the others waiting long enough " She said with a slight tease in her voice followed by a big grin.

As it started to rain harder and harder they made haste to catch up with the other three, Charlie carefully looking out for Amita. By the time they finally caught up Charlie thought he saw a mischievous look on Larry's face that he had never seen before on this old friend... Or did he?

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don, Larry and Megan heard a high pitch laughter no doubt being Amita and when Megan looked at Larry she couldn't help but smile as she saw Larry give Don a big "I-suppose-you-were-right" grin.

"Seems like your little brother is quite capable of making Amita burst out into laughter" He said with an admitting tone.

"Yeah, it seems like he does, doesn't it. But for some reason I don't understand what's keeping him from taking it any further" don replied with a worrying face.

Megan squeezed her eyes to little lines to attempt to get a better look at where the laughter came from, but the rain was getting much worse and prevented her from even seeing further than an arms length.

"Perhaps Charlie is just waiting for the right moment Don" Megan replied "He might not feel comfortable enough to make his move yet"

"Hmmmmm" Don answered absentminded. "Perhaps, but I know Charlie and Charlie always takes calculated risks. And I fail to see the risk when it comes to Amita. I can't shake the feeling there is another reason for him not making another move"

While waiting for Charlie and Amita to catch up the three found some shelter against the pouring rain and Don started to explain what he had planed for Charlie in the cottage that they were going to spend the night in. Larry's cheeks went red with excitement and Megan couldn't help but hold back a devious smile just of the thought of what predicament Charlie was going to find himself in.

"This is going to be perfect" Don thought to himself

"This most certainly will test young Charles' ability to handle unknown situations" Larry thought to himself

"I wonder if Larry or Don snore" Megan thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

They finally arrived at the cabin where Don had told them they would spend the night. Charlie's shoulders were feeling sore from the heavy packing he'd dragged along and was glad he could finally relieve himself of this burden.

He looked at Larry again with hopes to find out what the expression Charlie thought he saw on Larry's face meant when he and Amita finally had caught up. But Larry seemed to be in a profound conversation with Megan and didn't pay any attention to Charlie's piercing looks.

The cabin felt cold and dark but it had an empty fireplace begging to be lit so Don quickly instructed Charlie to get some logs to burn in the fireplace.

Charlie loved building fires, and Don knew this. He found the flickering of the flames and the warmth it produced almost hypnotizing and to keep a fire lit at just the right intensity and heat Charlie knew the exact numbers, variables and angles to take in account to accomplish just that. Eager to show how good a fire builder was and explain his equation to the tiniest detail he went to collect the logs. But not before telling Amita to get out of her wet clothes and put on something dry before catching a cold….

"Hey Charlie! All of us are soaked and just as equally susceptible to catching a cold you know!" Larry suddenly blurted out to Charlie looking almost seriously hurt and passed over.

"Then now you know what to do in order to prevent that, don't you Larry?" Charlie replied with a semi-patronizing tone and winked at his friend.

Don, Megan and Amita burst out in laughter as Charlie went out to get the wood for the fire.

Megan went into one of the only two, or so it seemed, bedrooms the cabin had. She was going to change first; Larry would have to stick it out a little while longer Megan had told him making him pout like a little girl.

Amita decided to unite with him and wait for Charlie to return with the logs. Don lit the oil lamps while observing Amita and Larry from a distance

"_Good going girl, you've set the scene perfectly!"_" Don thought excitingly trying to keep from smiling.

Charlie returned with wooden logs all the way up to his chin, hidden under some large piece of plastic to keep them dry from the ever still pouring rain.

"Wow is it really bad out there!" He cried out with his curls soaked and stuck to his face, bright pink cheeks and nose and wet to the bone.

"Come on Charlie, give me the logs then you can go change in the room to the right as Megan is in the other one"

Charlie obeyed immediately as he wanted nothing more than to get out of these wet clothes and change into something warm and dry.

"No shower I'm presuming?" he tried before entering the second bedroom.

"No such thing here little brother. No electricity and no running water. But I can heat some water for you to wash up with…. As soon as you get that fire going" Don teased.

"Fabulous…." Charlie moped.

"You just wait little brother…." Don answered inarticulately

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Charlie had returned with dry clothes running a towel though his still soaking curls Amita sat near the empty fireplace shivering firmly still in her drenched hiking clothes blowing in her hands trying to warm up.

"You're shivering!" Charlie rushed up to her and took her hands and started rubbing them.

"How inconsiderate of me, changing first! I should have let you go first!" Charlie had a frown on his face feeling very guilty seeing her so cold.

He took her by one hand, grabbed her backpack and ushered her to the bedroom where he had changed earlier as Larry was missing so Charlie assumed he must have been in the other bedroom also changing.

"Go change quickly. I'll get the fire started so you can warm up."

She nodded and with a last violent shiver she closed the door to finally get out of her wet clothes.

Charlie turned around to see where Don was. He was the only one still in his wet clothes talking to Megan about something in whispers. He walked up to them thinking how lovely Megan looked in casual clothes and remembered that he had never seen her in other than her work outfits before.

When he got to Don and Megan their conversation came to a sudden stop.

"What's going on?" Charlie asked

"Nothing much" Both replied in unison.

"Where you discussing a case? No work on this hike Don, you promised me"

"We were talking about how bad the weather is Charlie" Don replied

"Just talking about what to make for dinner" Megan replied at the same time Don had.

"So which of the two is it?" Charlie asked confused. This was awkward.

"Both" they replied again in unison.

Charlie lifted one eyebrow and shook his head while turning around to start building that fire he promised Amita. Well… not just for her… but then again, she was shivering and probably the one most affected by the cold rain.

As Charlie started to build the fire Larry had changed in to his dry clothes and it was now Don's turn to do so. Going into the bedroom to the left of where Amita was still changing in.

Charlie got a nice fire started as Larry seated himself next to him and gazed into the rising flames.

"Before I agreed to coming to this hike, I should have checked the weather channel to see what the conditions where going to be. Larry said with a slight fatigue in his voice.

"I don't particularly care much for water falling in drops from vapor condensed in the atmosphere"

"It's just a little rain Larry. It's not like it was pouring acid" Charlie snickered.

"True, but I still don't care much for it though" Larry replied again.

"You regret coming along on the hike? I thought you really seemed to enjoy yourself with Megan"

"Well Charles, you know to converse with Megan is something I dearly enjoy as her believes are similar to mine and where we disagree we do seem to have some wonderful debates. However, that is nothing to do with me not agreeing with the meteorological conditions we have those conversations and debates in.

I do not regret coming along at all. I just hope the weather gods are more favorable to us tomorrow. That's all"

"Weather gods Larry?" Charlie snickered while saying the words.

"Yes Charles, weather gods. A perfectly common saying when wanting the weather to be in your favor. "

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amita was still shivering a little when she came back into the room. The fire looked enticingly pleasing and she was cold to the bones wanting nothing more than the flames to warm her freezing body.

She walked up to the warm fire and chose a place closest to the flickering flames, right next to Larry. Which was way to far away from Charlie, or so Megan believed.

"Hey Larry, would you mind telling me a bit more about celestial bodies and gravitational pulls?"

Megan's question towards Larry raised Amita and Charlie to look at her instantly as it came out of nowwhere, but before either of them had the chance to comment Larry had jumped up and started talking instantly about his favorite subject; black holes, leaving Charlie no choice then to get up and sit next to Amita.

Don just coming out of the bedroom failed to hide a smile which didn't really matter. None of them were focused on him any way.

"_Good going Megan!" _Don thought thankfully and walked up to the table where they had their food still packed in bags. He was going to make sure he took all the time in the world to unpack everything.

When Charlie sat down next to her he could smell a sweet mixture of honey and vanilla intoxicating his brain instantly knowing it was Amita that smelled so sweet. He had to focus, be as normal as could be expected of him, try not to fidget, or stammer, or show any hint of emotion towards her. But when she looked at him with a smile on her face his nerves almost consumed him completely causing him to inhale in flits and starts.

"Are you ok Charlie" Her sweet voice asked

"Y-yeah. It's nothing really"

They both stated silently into the flames, Larry still talking passionately about his favorite subject when Charlie felt he finally got himself reasonably together enough to look at her again.

"You've got some color back on your cheeks" He said instantly regretting it.

"Yeah, I was really cold earlier. But you built quite the fire there" She said.

Charlie forgot his reservations at once as she mentioned the fire and starting to explain all the variables and numbers he used to build his fire. He knew he could with her, she understood his variables and his numbers.

Don finally came to join them with a black put what seemed to contain soup. He hung the put in the fireplace and stirred a little.

Megan excused herself to Larry and moved Don away from the pot taking the spoon and stirring the tick substance.

"You carried soup along with you?" She asked.

"My dad made me, said that it was the easiest thing to warm up in a cabin with no electricity and running water" It's a thick chicken soup."

The smell of the cooking chicken soup made Charlie's stomach let out a loud growl as he put two hands on his tummy smiling sheepishly.

Amita giggled. Causing him to inhale in flits and starts again and more blood to rush to his already colored cheeks.

"Are you ok buddy?" Don asked him knowing exactly why his brother reacted the way he did. Don loved provoking his little brother at times like these as Charlie was a horrible liar.

"I am starving! That hike sure had an impact on my reserves" Charlie said, not lying, but not telling the whole truth about his recent reaction.

"Well, soup is almost done. Larry, would you mind getting the bread? It's on the table"

Larry got up, finally able to let out the smile as he so desperately tried to hide as he turned away from the others. He knew his young friend for quite some time now, and he knew exactly what the reason was for Charles' faltering breaths.

Soup was ready and all five eat like they hadn't been fed for weeks. Alan sure could make soup they all agreed. Charlie managed to get himself together and was having some light conversation with Amita giving Don just the opportunity he needed to signal Megan and Larry. The nodded almost invisibly confirming that both of them knew what to do. Don was guessing that what he had planned next would consume Charlie and Amita's attention so much they wouldn't notice what Larry and Megan were up to.

"Guys, I brought a board game. Civilization, I thought it would be nice to play. What you do you say?"

Charlie's attention for Amita was torn away instantly when he heard what board game Don was talking about. Amita just smiled… this was going to be a long night.

"I'm in!" Charlie's leaped up from where he was sitting grabbing the box from Don while waling to the table away from the fireplace.

"Ohhoohoo, Charlie you are soooo not going to win this one" Amita taunted Charlie while joining him at the table.

Larry and Megan said they would pass as Megan claimed to still be very interested in Larry's theories. Don said he might join them to watch later, as the dishes still needed doing and someone needed to keep the fire going.

Charlie and Amita sat down at the table and started playing. Don smirked quickly at Larry and Megan. This was exactly what he was hoping for. Alan had told Don a few weeks ago that Charlie was introduced to the board game by one of his students, of course bragging how he would not be able to lose when applying math to it. Amita had played it with him, claiming that she would win just using logic instead of math. It turned out neither of them had won yet, the game ended in a tie every time they played. This had turned in to a contest to which both of them were persistently hoping to win a game and claim victory. Don found that would be the perfect distraction for both of them to divert their attention from what else was happening in the cabin. And he was right…..


	3. Chapter 3

"Charlie, you can't do that! It's not allowed!" Amita cried out.

"I sure can, mathematically speaking that is"

"Well it's not allowed in the instructions and that overrules math Dr. Eppes"

"Where… where does is say that it's not allowed! Mathematically speaking it's a very valid strategic move that should be allowed simply because it's possible!"

"You just WANT it to be a valid strategic move because it will be in your advantage Charlie, leave the match out of this one and just make another move because the rules say you can't do this!" Amita said while placing back the pawns prior to Charlie's attempt to cheat in to finally winning.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were sabotaging me winning" Charlie said with a playful accusing grin

"And if I didn't know any better I'd say you were cheating!" Amita replied to counter his playful accusation.

They smiled at each other and continued playing; not noticing Larry dimmed the oil lamps at the fireplace while Megan silently snuck into the left bedroom only to be followed by Larry himself after a few minutes.

While Larry disappeared into the bedroom Don acted as another distraction for the two by joining them diverting their attention away from the board and the fireplace to him. He pretended not to have any idea on how the game was played and asked them to explain. This both of them did vigorously with hands gesturing in the air referring to the instructions they had given him from time to time, finishing each others sentences…..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don sat at the table playing along with both of them attempting to finally have either of them finally win the game. It was getting very late and they had to wake up early the next day to continue their hike if they wanted to make it to their next stop before dark.

"You guys, nobody's doing to win this one, what do you say about getting some sleep. We have an early and long day ahead of us" Don said.

Amita yawned and nodded. She was tired.

Charlie moped a little as he was not used to quit anything without resolving the issue first. But he knew this indeed was a lost battle and he did feel a tired.

They cleared up the board and that's when Charlie noticed Larry and Megan had gone to sleep.

"Larry and Megan already went to bed? They didn't even say goodnight!"

Amita looked equally confused as Charlie did when she finally caught on that she hadn't even notice them leaving the room for bed.

"Yes they did, but you two were too wrapped up in your game" Don lied. By the expressions on their faces he knew he could tell a little white lie to keep their plan on track.

"Well, I'm off to bed as well, you too take the other bedroom, I'm bunking with Larry and Megan"

Charlie's hart almost came to a full stop and his mind raced at lightning speed as it sunk in what Don had just said when he pulled Don closer and away from Amita leaving her even more confused with the situation.

"There's only a double bed in that bedroom with one single cover!" Charlie hissed at his brother. "What do you mean you're bunking with Larry and Megan!"

"Well, if you don't mind me sharing the same bed with Amita, you can go bunk with Larry and Megan as there is one bunk bed and one single bed available in the other room." Don replied careful not to reveal the joy he felt with his plan nearly falling into place. All Amita had to do later was to convince Charlie that it would be ok to share a bed which he was counting on she would do.

"What!" Charlie hissed to a near shout.

"Good. I thought as much. As I said, I'm bunking with Larry and Megan, go tell Amita, stop fussing and go to sleep. We have an early morning tomorrow."

Don patted his little brother on the shoulder, nodded goodnight to Amita and disappeared into the bedroom leaving a dazed Charlie and a very confused Amita behind.

"Charlie, what's going on?" Amita asked while she touched his arm.

That brought Charlie back to reality. The reality that he had to spend the night in the same bed with the woman he could barely keep himself together with under normal, controllable circumstances.

"Erm… W-we are supposed to sleep in the o-other bedroom… together… y-you know the one with the d-d-double bed in it? Charlie stammered and flustered.

"But don't worry! You can have the bed, I-I'll stay here on the sofa." Charlie ran his hands nervously through his hair avoiding having to look at her. He started to walk up the room to get his bag when Amita stopped him and whispered to him.

"You can't spend the night on this old hard sofa Charlie; we have to long hike tomorrow Don told us. You'd be wrecked. Unless you'd feel really uncomfortable sharing a bed with me, I don't see any reason why we can't share a bed. We've known each other for quite some time now. No reason why friends can't' share a bed together"

Friends…. That's how she felt. Charlie was painfully reminded of the reason why he had done everything in his power to keep her from finding out how he really felt and calmed down a bit.

"Sure, ok, you're absolutely right. You go first, I'll come later. I want to make sure the fire stays on. I'll come later" Charlie bluffed trying to compensate for nearly losing his cool earlier.

Amita walked towards the bedroom, but before closing the door she turned around and said in a soft voice:

"Don't stay up too long Charlie…. Good night."

"I won't… Good night." Charlie replied and smiled to reassure her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Charlie stared into the flames while gathering the courage to finally go to bed. It had been twenty minutes and he had build the fire so that it would last till the morning.

He could not believe he didn't think to bring an extra t-shirt, or at least pj's or something. But then again he wasn't counting on sharing a bed and cover with Amita or any one else for that matter. The pullover he wore earlier in the evening he had taken off as the fire provided enough warmth to sit in his t-shirt, but he spilled soup over it. Now he had to go to bed where Amita was sleeping without a clean shirt to wear because the only extra one he had brought might need in case they would be caught by rain again. And he hated wearing dirty clothes, a thing that drove his mother close to insanity while growing up refusing to wear anything that remotely smelled funny. He decided he would wait a little while longer to ensure she was asleep and was determined to wake up before she did to get dressed properly.

When he thought it was safe to got to bed he quietly got up and made sure all the lights were off. He had to be careful not at make any noise to wake her up. As he opened the bedroom door he saw a small beam of moonlight seeping through a small split in the curtains light up her sleeping face. She looked so beautiful and peaceful he just stood there looking at her for a while before getting ready for bed.

He undressed to his underpants, got in to bed as quietly as possible while covering himself quickly pulling the cover all the way up to his chin. He could feel his heart pound in his throat as Amita turned around with a moan pulling one knee up to his thigh and a hand up on his chest. He could hear her let out a peaceful sigh before her breathing continued to a steady rhythm. There was no way in hell Charlie would be able to get any sleep tonight…….. Or so he tried to convince himself before dropping off into a comfortable sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------

He almost jumped up realizing he has fallen asleep with Amita way too close for his own comfort. This was not really true because it actually was all but too comfortable but he didn't want her to know that. He shuffled to the edge of the bed trying his best not to wake her, but failed miserably in the attempt.

"Good morning…" She whispered while Charlie was already half way out of bed.

Hearing her voice his instant reaction was to pull the cover back up to his chin causing Amita to be left without looking at her with a horribly alarmed expression on his face.

She giggled and seemed very amused with his startled reaction.

"A good morning to you too would have been a bit more appropriate than leaving me without covers Charlie" she joked as she moved to get out of bed.

Charlie still unable to respond and still holding the cover up to his chin and still looking horrified feverishly tried to find a way out of this predicament he found himself in.

Amita walked over to the window and opened the curtains. She turned around and burst out in laughter at the sight of Charlie.

"Oh Charlie! Your curls! They're completely out of control!"

Charlie, now even more horrified than he was before let go of the cover to run his hands through his curls in attempt to tame them a bit , of course making matters worse from him as the cover slid down revealing his bare chest.

Amita's stopped laughing while taking a good look at Charlie… She'd never seen Charlie this way before or even considered Charlie being able to look like this before….

"I'll leave you to get dressed and ask Don to get you some water to wash up with". She said abruptly and she left the room.

Charlie let out a breath wishing the past few minutes never happened. He waited a while to gain back his sanity as he felt he has lost touch with all reality as he knew it. He messed up. He didn't handle this at all as he should have. He just knew; it she laughed at him and then stopped. This was it; everything was going to be different from now on……

-------------------------------------------------------------

Don knocked on the bedroom door before he entered. He saw his brother sitting on the edge of the bed with one hand running through his curls, head against the wall and his eyes closed when he put down the jug with water on the side table.

"Well. When she said out of control, she reallymeant out of control. Man, no wonder you take hours to get ready in the morning"

"Oh God! Don!" Charlie jolted. "Don't do that! You scared the hell out of me!

Don laughed and threw a towel at his little brother.

"Go clean up, restrain that jungle on top of that head of yours, breakfast is almost ready."

Amita was preparing breakfast with Megan while Larry was staring out the window praying that it wouldn't rain today.

"Have a good night sleep last night?" Megan asked Amita.

"Yeah, just fine. Hey Megan, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, ask all you want" Megan was curious what Amita wanted to ask her.

"Have you ever felt you had to change your opinion about someone or a situation even though you're not really sure you should because of the consequences that it might have?" she asked with some hesitation.

"I'm not quite sure I understand your question" Megan said.

"Well, I mean, what if the due to new events the old turns out not to be true any more?"

"Oh you mean, your perception towards someone has changed and you're not sure if that's a good thing?" Megan replied.

"Well, yeah, I guess that's what I mean.

"Amita, is this about Charlie?" Megan hoped that the direct approach would be the best way to get Amita to talk.

"No" Amita lied. "Not directly, but never mind. Forget I asked anything"

She turned away walking towards Larry without looking at Megan.


	4. Chapter 4

Breakfast was ready but Charlie had lost his appetite. He still could not get his head around what happened over the last nine hours. Not knowing what Amita had told Don about what happened that morning when Don remarked his hair really was out of control as 'she' had said drove him nuts as well. The whole event just kept running though his head like a film on repeat and it made him nauseous. God, he could not have handled the situation any worse!

Amita felt guilty for blowing off Megan the way she did, but she just couldn't answer her question. When had said 'no' she lied, it did have to do with Charlie, but the "old not being true any more" boar reference to herself. She was confused, when she saw Charlie this morning, she didn't just see Charlie, she saw the man Charlie. It was as if her mind finally caught up with her and finally registered that Charlie is, in fact a MAN and a very attractive one that is, even with completely out of control hair.

Megan set the table while thinking about what she had done to scare Amita off. She knew whatever Amita was trying to say it definitely had to do with Charlie. As she turned to look at Charlie she was now was certain, he had that worried introvert look on his face. Something happened and she had no idea what.

Don was oblivious to what was going on with his brother and Amita. Worried introvert looks were part of Charlie; he wore that look on his face most of the time so Don didn't think much of it. Amita was getting her stuff ready for the hike and seemed fine. But then again, women were hard to read, it was still morning, he hadn't had his caffeine shot yet and Don was hungry.

Larry still sitting beside the window was observing the other four and felt there was something funny in the air today. And it sure wasn't rain………..

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Breakfast went by fast and fairly silent. No one really made an effort to make conversation accept for Larry. Well… conversation…..

He had one very bad habit that not many knew about as he avoided getting caught in situations where this habit took the upper hand; he did not react well to long silences. Whenever he got caught in one of these situation he couldn't help himself and starting saying the weirdest things or revealing best kept secrets in hopes to break the silence. This breakfast was no exception….

"….. Did you know that male mice sing an ultrasonic song to the partner of their choice?" Larry blurted out.

Four people stopped what they were doing staring at Larry.

"It's true, scientists found this out a while ago during a behavior study on male mice and their reaction to pheromones. Very fascinating."

Charlie smiled faintly at his friend as he knew about his dislike for uncomfortable silences. But nothing came to Charlie's mind to get some kind of conversation going and the room went silent again.

"….. Did you know that the Romans considered the gladiators sweat an aphrodisiac?

Again all eight eyes were focused on Larry who visibly was suffering from the silence at the table.

Amita excused herself from the table having to use the ladies room being an outhouse at the back of the cabin as Larry continued feeling he had to explain his earlier statement.

"After a day of fighting the gladiators bathed in olive oil. The oil contained the sweat of the gladiators and also testosterone. They stored the testosterone spiked oil in little jars. For woman to rub themselves with this substance it upped their testosterone level making them more susceptible for….."

"Larry, what is up with the pairing analogies?" Charlie quickly interrupted before Larry actually was going to finish what he was about to say.

Megan snapped out of her thinking and Don was done having breakfast at once. They both stared at Larry.

The pressure of the silence and the looks from Don and Megan must have been too much for Larry because he started rambling all the wrong things.

"Well…uhm… it's not so much interesting details on pairing in general more of interesting details on human interactions or better said the lack of human interaction more related to certain people than others meaning that might apply to you or me for that matter as we a quite similar in that way not that I'm implying at all that there is a lack in human interaction in general when it comes to you but more so in relation to the other gender…"

As if in slow motion Don felt himself unable to stop the flow of words from Larry's mouth and Megan not being able to comprehend what was had just happened just looked at Charlie as she saw he had connected all the dots.

"Don, I need to see you outside" Charlie said in a deep voice trying to control his anger.

"Charlie… I…" but Don didn't get to finish.

"NOW Don!" Charlie told him forcefully.

Larry mouthed I'm-so-sorry at Don as the two brothers left for the front door. Megan looked at Larry with a pitiful face. She felt so sorry for Larry and he knew that he hadn't meant to blurt things out like that at all.

When Charlie felt they were far enough away from the cabin he turned to look at Don. With clenched teeth and arms folded over his chest he waited a few seconds to get himself together.

"Don would you care to explain to me right now what the hell is going on here?"

"Charlie, look… don't get all upset. We meant well. We felt you two could use a little hand that's all" Don said in an apologetic tone of voice as he saw Charlie was about to pop a fuse.

"What the hell are you on about Don? Charlie had to force himself not so shout as he felt the anger building up inside him. Amita was still inside and he did not want her to know what was going on.

"What on earth made you think you have the right to interfere in my private life? Or to use Larry's way of putting things, the lack of my private life! Charlie sneered at Don. "You have no idea of the way things are Don!"

Amita was about to return to the others as she notice Charlie and Don missing from the table and Megan very busy talking to Larry who had a very worried look on his face. Both did not notice Amita had returned to the cabin. She walked in the first bedroom to see if she could find the boys. When she couldn't find them there she went to the bedroom where she and Charlie had spent the night. She saw Charlie and Don outside, Charlie looking upset and Don making calming gestures. Curiosity taking the upper hand she opened the window a bit in hopes to could hear what the two were talking about. As it turned out she was going to hear more than she bargained for….

"Charlie, I think you're overreacting a little here."

"I'm overreacting! How dare you Don? This is not about me! This has nothing to do with you! You have no idea what you have could have, if not already caused with your interference!

"Charlie would you calm down a bit! It was Don's turn to raise is voice." What is the big problem little bother! We know you like her you've said so and she seems quite fond of you too. We just went for a hike for crying out loud and you only spent the night in the same bed together!"

"Have I Don? Have a really ever said out loud I liked Amita? And has Amita ever said to you in person that she likes me? Has she Don?" Charlie's fuse was really about to pop.

Amita's couldn't believe what she was hearing. Did Charlie just imply he didn't like her?

"What is with you man! Even if no one has ever said it out loud your body language says enough Charlie! We all have seen the looks; you even asked her out on a date! Don's anger started to rise. Charlie was not telling him exactly why he was so upset causing Don to put more pressure on his bother.

"Now how is this not about you then, huh? If you had shifted into second gear a while back we most likely wouldn't even be having this stupid argument in the first place!"

"BECAUSE SHE'S NOT READY TO COMMIT TO ANYONE DON!"

Charlie had exploded. Blowing Don away completely. Charlie had never, ever in his life before screamed at him like this before. Don pulled himself together and tried to keep Charlie communicating with him.

Amita sat down on the edge of the bed. She could hear herself saying it to Charlie in her head, when Charlie had thought she went out on a date with Penfield. She never thought he would actually remember that let alone take her words so seriously. If only she knew.

"Charlie, I'm sorry I didn't know. You never said anything."

"I shouldn't have to say anything Don! This is my personal life. It's not like you're sharing every detail of you private life to me either! Charlie still sounding angrily.

"Charlie, try to reason a little. We're brothers, if I had a personal life outside of the bureau believe me I you would be the first to know. I just want to see you happy buddy. And she seems to do just that whenever she's around."

Charlie seemed to have calmed down a bit. He had stopped making wild gestures and stopped pacing.

"You do like her thought, right?" Don asked with one raised eyebrow.

"No" Charlie answered.

Amita felt the tears swell up in her eyes and her stomach formed itself into a knot. Nothing could have prepared her for what she had just heard. As could nothing have prepared her for what she still was about to hear…

"No!" Don repeated stupefied

Charlie took a deep breath to in preparation for what he was about to confess,

"No Don. Liking her doesn't even come close anymore. I'm in love with her" Charlie stared at his shoes.

I love every little thing about her but didn't want to lose her friendship knowing that she is not ready to commit to anyone. So I have kept my true feelings a secret from everyone. Or tried to anyway…. That's why I got so upset yesterday night when we had to spend the night in the same room, and blew up when I figure out you three were trying to force us together. Amita means the world to me Don. I'd rather only have her as a friend then to lose her completely."

Amita's stopped breathing. Her nails clenched in the cover she stared at Charlie through her tears not believing what she had just heard. He loved her. He has just said out loud that he was in love with her. That she means the world to him. Breathe Amita. Breathe. She managed to snap out of it when she realized Larry and Megan were still in the other room probably unaware of what had been discussed between the two brothers and wondering what was taking her so long to get back from the outhouse. She quickly got up, wiped the tears from her face and walked back in the room to join Larry and Megan before Charlie and Don would come back.

Don looked at his little brother and put on hand on his shoulder before pulling him into a tight hug. Charlie didn't protest.

"Hey Don… sorry I yelled at you. Even though you kind of deserved it." Charlie said when Don let go.

"That's ok buddy. And hey, and I'm sorry for interfering. Let's go inside and I'll inform Larry and Megan to stand down on operation Hike"

"Please tell me you're joking on the whole operation Hike thing Don" Charlie pleaded.

Don just laughed as he and Charlie walked back to the cabin. Charlie feeling relieved that he had been able to share what he had kept inside for so long, but also scared not knowing how to deal with Amita. She just wanted to be friends. If she caught on on what had been planned he might lose her….


	5. Chapter 5

While the boys were on their way back to the cabin Megan had talked softly to Larry who was consumed with guilt after Charlie's reaction but Larry recovered well when he noticed Amita came back to join them. Amita being preoccupied with her appearance, she didn't have a chance see if her eyes would betray she had been crying, was unaware of Larry's subtle rebound to normal behavior.

As Charlie and Don walked back into the cabin Megan and Larry stared at the two brothers dying to know what had been going on. Amita looking away from Charlie not knowing how to react after what she had just heard.

When don opened his mouth to say something Charlie quickly cut him off.

"So, where are we of to next?" He said in a chipper voice. Don was not sure if he had heard it correctly. Didn't he just tell Charlie he was going to call off the hike?

Larry and Megan looked equally confused after Charlie's cheerful remark. This was not what they had expected at all.

"Well, it's Larry's and Megan's turn to take the lead, Larry, Megan why don't you tell s where we're going" Don replied trying to keep his voice steady.

Larry exchanged looks between the boys and Megan before explaining where they were going next

"Uhm…well…right. When Don said we were going on a hike this weekend I initially wanted to pass as there is a meteorite shower passing by tonight I wanted. Then I realized there is no reason why we can't all watch. We're going star gazing a couple of miles out. We're going camping." Larry said with a smile.

"If the weather let's us that is" Megan said peering out the window. "Some friends of mine will be making a drop off at the camping site to make sure we have sleeping bags and something to eat and drink. The hike up there from where we are right now is too rough to have taken all that stuff along ourselves"

"Uhm, Larry, unless we all develop superhuman eyesight before the night falls, how do you suppose we are able see the meteor shower without any proper instruments?" Charlie asked.

"Ah! You are absolutely right Charles. That is why I have brought two magnifying glasses, a cardboard tube, duct tape, scissors and a newspaper. We are going to build a refracting telescope!" Larry explained excitingly.

Charlie was impressed with the thorough preparation the three had done to for this hike.

Even though Don was still a bit thrown off as to why Charlie wanted to continue the hike he couldn't help but enjoy their plans continuation. He had been looking forward to Larry and Megan taking the lead. He had thought their first night in the cabin would set the mood and the star gazing would surely do the rest. In the original plan that was…. Now the tables had turned on them. Charlie had a plan of his own. As did Amita…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They all packed up making sure the fire was really out and they didn't leave anything behind as Amita kept on looking at Charlie, only to look away quickly whenever their eyes met. But Charlie didn't respond to her anymore the way he used to. He seemed…different… more distant then usual. When she had trouble closing her bag it was Don who rushed in to help, not Charlie even though he must have seen her struggle.

When they left the cabin Charlie walked up front alongside Larry while Megan with Don walked right on their heels, she was thankful she could spend some time alone with her thoughts. Her mind was contradicting her heart and she had a difficult time deciding which was the right one to follow. But one thing was sure. She had to make a decision fast before it was too late.

"Charlie, are you going to share what happened outside with Don this morning?" Larry asked carefully

"Let's just say this is the last time I ever agree on going anywhere with the bunch of you" Charlie replied. "But it's nice knowing I have people around me that care enough to go about arranging an insane hike with an even more insane ulterior motive" He quickly added with a smile.

"So Don told you everything huh" Larry asked.

"No not really. It was more me telling Don everything. But never mind this morning. I'm looking forward to building that refracting telescope". Charlie said hoping that Larry wasn't going to make him say more.

He also wasn't entirely sure yet if Amita had any idea of what had been going on which bothered him immensely. It had seemed that she was still unaware, but then again Amita was a star in keeping a straight face. He prayed she didn't know. Just thinking of the fact he might lose her as a friend, he felt a sting in his heart. He would do anything in his power to prevent that. That's why they had to continue the hike.

Megan was asking Don the same questions Larry had asked Charlie.

"Don, are you going to tell me what you and Charlie were talking about outside this morning?" She kept her voice at a low tone to keep Amita who was walking behind them from hearing.

"I was right, and wrong about the situation." He replied. "I was right assuming Charlie has feelings for her, but I was apparently wrong about her feeling the same way about Charlie. Charlie went hysterical this morning when he found out what we were doing. He said the reason why he hadn't made his move is because she had told him she was not ready to commit to anyone yet. Scared she feels they can't stay friends anymore if she found out how he really feels"

"Ohhh, well that explains a lot about his behavior towards her" Megan whispered.

"By the way, where was Amita during this whole episode this morning?" Don asked.

"She was at the outhouse, but came back to sit with us from the bedroom just before you guys returned" Megan said. "I never heard her came back in the cabin or even go into the bedroom. Poor Larry didn't know what to do with himself after Charlie dragged you outside. I was trying to calm him down a bit"

"You think she knows?" Don asked

"I don't think so, but she was asking me questions before the whole ordeal this morning that were pretty vague about changed situations and the old not being true anymore. When I asked her if it had to do with Charlie she denied, but I can't help but feel it in fact does."

"Well, we're backing off from now on. No more match making. Charlie is on his own no, as I promised him. Amita and he will have to figure this one out on their own."

Megan didn't reply. What promises Don had made with his brother were his business. She on the other hand had not made any promises to Charlie or to Amita for that matter. She was not going to sit back and see them take a turn for the worse. Her female instinct just wouldn't let her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The hike indeed was a very rough one as Megan had warned them. Much sooner than expected they stopped for a fifteen minute break as Larry's leg muscles went into a spasm. Megan sat down next to Larry to give him some water and give him a treat to some teasing age comments. Don was busy looking at the map to look up the best way to continue their hike. This normally was Charlie's expertise, but Charlie was couldn't think of calculations as he saw Amita walking up to him.

She sat down next to Charlie"

"Hi" She said.

"Hi" he replied.

Her beautiful eyes gazed directly into his. Butterflies surged again. She sat so close.

"Are we ok?" Charlie blurted out with a quiet voice. "I mean, you know. This morning in the bedroom. It know it must have been a bit embarrassing to you and I'm sorry… but we're still friends right? No weird feelings?" and he turned his look to the ground.

Amita wasn't near feeling ok, and weird wasn't at all the best way to describe the way she was feeling but for lack of better words she just nodded.

"Sure we're still friends Charlie." With one hand she brushed some curls to the side so she could see his face.

He looked at her again, surprised at the sudden gentle touch and smiled. Thank God, he thought gratefully.

It seemed that Larry was feeling better and they continued their hike to the campsite, Don now listening along with Megan as Larry explained what they were going to hopefully be able to see tonight as Charlie had found the confidence to walk aside Amita again.

By the end of the afternoon they finally reached three large lumps in a large open space. That must be the stuff Megan's friends had dropped off for them. The afternoon was chilly, and chilly meant a clear, cloud free sky. All fear of not being able to see the meteorite shower faded away as Larry contently had notified them of the excellent weather conditions.

Don turned to Charlie as Megan had started unpacking the three lumps and asked him to gather some large stones and wood for a fire. Charlie again looking forward getting to build another fire walked off.

"I'll go too!" Amita said as she jumped up and ran to catch up with Charlie.

Don just shook his head as Megan shrugged. Trying to understand Charlie was near impossible, everybody knew that, but as for Amita…. She was a good runner up in that same category.


	6. Chapter 6

"Charlie! Wait up!"

Charlie came to a full stop when he heard her voice. What was she doing? Why didn't she stay at the campsite?

"Hey! What's up? Charlie asked her

"Nothing, I just wanted to join you" she said panting as she had to really sprint to catch up with him.

"Ok, well, we need about twelve large long rocks, some dry grass and dry sticks to build a proper fire. I'll go look for the rocks, you look for the other stuff." He said.

"Sure thing" she said as she wanted to walk of to find the items required.

But Charlie was in her way trying to walk to the opposite direction making them bump into each other. As their bodies collided they seemed glued instantly with their faces no more apart than a few millimeters, their lips nearly touching. Charlie couldn't move. Amita didn't want to move and closed her eyes. They stood there frozen for what seemed to last an eternity breathing each others breaths. Then she felt Charlie's hands on her hips… leading her away from him.

"Let's go get those rocks and twigs for that fire" She heard Charlie say as he walked away from her.

Amita's mind gave up; her heart had won the battle. Nothing had made more sense to her ever before when she finally came to accept what she had been denying for so long. She just had to have him. Every fiber in her body agreed that she just simply had to have him….

As Charlie walked away from Amita his heart gave up; his mind had won the battle. Nothing could have made more sense to him ever before when he finally came to accept that what he wanted was never going to become reality. He was never going to have her. Every fiber in his body knew that he just simply was never going to have her…

Megan was nearly ready unpacking everything as Larry had stalled out all the ingredients needed to build the telescope. Don sat down observing the two, wile waiting for Charlie and Amita to return with the rocks and wood to build a fire. He was actually getting a bit cold as it got darker.

Finally Charlie came back with his arms full with rocks followed by Amita carrying sticks and dry grass.

"Good going guys. And just in time might I add. It's getting cold and dark." Don said while taking over some rocks from Charlie.

Charlie started building a circle with the stones as Amita put down the grass and sticks and sat down next to where Megan had just finished unpacking.

"Hey Megan" Amita turned her head towards her. "I meant to apologize for this morning. I wasn't exactly on my best behavior."

"Hey no problem. We all have off days from time to time." Megan replied.

"Yeah…. Off day…." Amita repeated absentminded as her eyes turned back to Charlie.

That was it. Every intuitive alarm bell Megan had went off inside her head as she looked from Amita to Charlie and back. Something was indeed off… If anyone was more ready to commit, it was Amita at this point while Charlie seemed to have let go. Megan had to jump in.

She walked up to Charlie who was just done building the fire ready to sit with Larry to assemble the telescope.

"Charlie, could you help me out with something" She asked.

"I'll help" Don jumped in.

"No, I really need Charlie to help me on this one." Megan said trying to make eye contact with Charlie.

"Sure, what can I do to help?" He finally asked while getting up.

"Just come with me, I'll show you" And she grabbed Charlie by the arm while walking away from the others.

When she thought they were far enough out of hearing distance she pulled out a map as if to show it to Charlie when she let him know what she wanted from him.

"Ignore the map Charlie; this is just to throw the others off on the wrong foot so that they won't know what we're really talking about. Now start telling me what is going on with you and Amita" Megan came straight to the point.

Charlie almost felt attacked but the way Megan fired the question at him when he had his guards down caused him to spill everything.

"I'm in love with her but she's not ready to commit. I was afraid if she finds out she'll feel staying friends would not be fair. I thought I was going to lose her Megan. But that's ok now. I've accepted it. I believe her friendship is worth much more to me than anything."

"That I already knew Charlie, Don told me. Still, thank you for confiding in me. But that is not what I wanted to hear from you. Charlie, please tell me that you have not given up yet."

Charlie looked genuinely stunned.

"How did you know?" He asked her softly

"You know Charlie. Taken aside the math genius aspect of you as a person, you are just as any other male on this planet" She said and patted him on the shoulder. "Pushing your own feelings aside in attempt to keep things the way they are almost always results in the opposite. Things happen for a reason, even when you don't want them to, just simply because they have to. Change means progress and progress is good, you of all people should know that Charlie. Just trust yourself and your feelings towards someone and open up to change. You might even be pleasantly surprised. Just never ever give up again…. On anything"

Charlie nodded. She was probably right.

As they turned around and walked back they saw Larry had already started to assemble the telescope enthusiastically cutting and duct taping with his tongue sticking out of his mouth. Charlie forgot all his sorrows at the sight of the eldest in the group behaving like he was the youngest.

Don took charge of cooking again as he was absolutely starving and since nobody mentioned food he just took it upon himself to get started.

Charlie walked straight up to Amita and reached out a hand.

"C'mon, let's go tell Larry that he's building it all wrong and show him how it's really done" Charlie said with a devious grin

She grabbed his hand as he raised her to her feet to accompany Larry at building the telescope.

Megan sat down

"What were you two talking about?" Don asked Megan.

"None of your business. You promised to butt out remember." Megan replied.

"That's not fair and you know it! Come on!" Don complained.

"Just be patient and give your brother some space. Oh and Don. I know you said no more match making. But just to be sure… What do you think? Should we leave the big sleeping bag for Charlie and go to sleep early tonight? I have a feeling the stars are set just right." Megan asked in with a devious smile

"What do you know that you aren't telling me" Don asked sly.

"Actually, nothing to be truthful… Just my female instincts talking" She replied.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Larry was looking at his watch. Any moment now and they would be able to see the meteor shower. Charlie had calculated exactly where the lenses should be positioned to be able to get the most out of the home made telescope and Amita had been very helpful providing cut up pieces of duct tape.

When the five had just finished up eating dinner they had walked away from the fire as it provided too much light. They wouldn't be able to see the shower from the campsite. It had to be as dark as possible to be able see the meteorites.

They had found a great open spot where they had sat down to watch. Don and Megan sat next to each other while Charlie and Amita were helping Larry making some final additions to the telescope.

That's when it began. It happened right over their heads. Even with the naked eye they all could see a glimpse of what looked like a pack of falling stars. Larry was the first to look through the telescope and let out a long aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh.

Megan went second but had a little trouble focusing on where to aim the telescope. When Larry helped her finally get the hang of it, it was her turn to let out a long ah. Then it was Don's turn. He looked through the telescope and saw great balls of fire slowly move through what must be space. With his head tilted all the way back and his mouth wide open he looked a bit silly.

Don passed the telescope to Charlie. He too had some trouble aiming right at the shower. Amita leaned in on him and adjusted the angle he held the telescope in a bit by putting her hands over his as she whispered pointers in his ear. Don, Megan felt they were becoming too much of a crowd and gently got up to walk back to the campsite. This time however Charlie caught up on time.

"Where are you guys going?" He asked.

"I'm feeling tired and my neck hurts from staring at the sky." Megan yawned massaging her neck.

"I'm not really a meteorite showers type of guy I just realized." Don replied. "But you kids have fun"

Larry was now the only one left along with Charlie and Amita and Larry was as oblivious as anyone could be that night not picking up on the real reason why Megan and Don had left so soon.

It was Amita's turn to look at the blazing meteorites and she leaned her head against Charlie's shoulder for support to avoid a neck cramp.

"Maybe you would be more comfortable laying down on you back?" Charlie suggested not at all minding that she was leaning against him but gathered a horizontal position would be most comfortable.

As Amita lay down on her back with the telescope up at one eye Larry felt something hard hit his head. He managed to keep from letting out a painful scream just rubbing his head when he saw Don waving and gesturing he should leave them.

"Uhm… I-I think I'm going to head back to camp and get some more duct tape. It looks like one of the lenses might fall out." Larry said while shuffling towards Don.

"Fine" Both answered in unison without turning heads.

Larry quickly walked towards Don who seemed to have disappeared from where he had been earlier.

Charlie leaned back on his side, supporting his head with his hand. He looked at Amita holding the telescope taking in every little detail he could see. She was absolutely breathtaking.

She noticed he was watching her, and she turned her head offering the telescope

"Do you want to have another look?"

Charlie shook his head. He wanted to say his view was just fine the way it was, but merely smiled.

She smiled back at him. He had a gorgeous smile.

Amita stared at the meteorites a little longer when they had begun to disappear. She was starting to get a bit cold too.

"Charlie, there almost gone. You want a last look?" Amita asked as she sat up right again.

Charlie again shook is head again and also sat up right arms folded around his knees.

"It's getting a bit cold. And Larry's probably forgotten all about the duct tape. What do you day we head back to the others" Charlie said

"I think we should"

As both tried to get up from a different angle, they bumped into each other again. Same as before when their bodies collided they again seemed instantly glued. Faces only millimeters away from one another, lips almost touching. However this time it was different….

Charlie's lips finally found hers. Charlie felt the earth move beneath his feet as she returned his kiss and felt her hands slowly move up his chest, around his neck ultimately burying them in his hair. With both hands moving from her side to the small of her back he pulled her closer fully savoring every movement of their ecstatic kiss.

Oh how he longed for this kiss, for her touch.

Charlie had to exhaust every ounce of willpower he possessed not to go any further and gently broke off their every more intensifying kiss. He needed to tell her something he had wanted to day for so long.

He wrapped his arms even tighter around her as if almost to prevent her from running away in case she might not like what he was about to say.

"I need to tell you something" He started.

Amita kissed him.

"If it's the same speech you gave Don this morning you can save yourself the trouble as I had a front window seat during the whole of it." She said playing with his curls.

Charlie looked startled at first after this confession, but pulled himself together quickly.

"That was Don's version. I would you like you to hear the one only meant for you." He said.

Amita smiled.

"If there is ever something that can make me feel like a normal person, know that it's you. If there is anything that makes me the happiest man alive, know that it's you. And if there is one thing that can make me forgot all about numbers; know it's most definitely only you. I love you Amita, you make me feel like I have never felt before. You complete me.

"I love you too" she whispered as she planted little kisses on his cheek and in his neck.

"I hoped you would" Charlie said closing his eyes fully enjoying her soft lips caressing his skin


	7. Chapter 7

Charlie was doing his very best trying to stay the perfect gentleman. She was so intoxicating and her planting kisses in his neck didn't exactly contribute to his efforts to not losing complete control over himself.

As she slowly moved the kisses from his neck upwards towards his lips again he engaged in a passionate kiss pulling her closer. He lost himself completely this time at the touch of her soft lips and her hands playing with the curls in the back of his neck.

She must have felt it as she gently broke off the kiss and pushed herself away from him a little while teasingly smile biting her lower lip.

"I think it's time we head back to the others" She said with a grated voice giving away she felt the same way Charlie did.

"Yeah I think that would be a good idea." He said running one hand through his hair as he directed Amita towards the way back to the campsite

"Charlie?" Amita had something important to ask.

"Hm? He replied

"Are we going to get back at your brother, Larry and Megan at all?"

Charlie stood still. He had completely forgotten all about the plot the three had concocted. Amita had consumed his brain completely…

"Get back at them? How do you mean?" Charlie replied after his brain started functioning properly.

"Well… I was thinking we could turn the tables on them. I have an idea…."

And Amita reached for his hand and started to explain as they walked back towards the campsite Charlie letting out a loud snort every once in a while …..

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Don, Megan and Larry had decided to pretend being asleep when Charlie and Amita would return to the campsite. They were ready and installed themselves in the sleeping bags anxiously listening if they could hear them return talking in whispers.

When they heard some noise coming their way they knew without a doubt that had to be Charlie and Amita and quickly closed their eyes pretending being asleep, hearts beating quickly in their throats. They had no idea what had been going on and all three agreed that if indeed something had happened they did not want the love birds to feel scrutinized.

Don heard one pair of feet walk towards the big sleeping bag and was waiting for the second pair. Which he didn't hear….. He heard some messing about and he knew whoever had returned to the campsite had nestled inside the sleeping bag. He opened his eyes, confused and frowned. He waited a while. Perhaps the second pair would still come…. And he was right, quickly closing his eyes again.

The second pair didn't seem to walk towards the big sleeping bag though… Instead they seemed to walk over towards the other side of the camp. He heard someone sit down. What was going on? He couldn't move as he should be pretending to sleep. If anything he didn't want to mess up in case either of them wanted to see if everyone really was asleep before crawling in next to whoever already was in the sleeping bag. But curiosity was building up inside him. Who was in the sleeping bag? Why did the second person not join the first yet? Had it all gone wrong? He decided it was best to stay still and just wait.

As minutes passed by Don almost died of curiosity. Every time he was ready to open his eyes, he heard the person sitting down move a little making him scared to really look. From the sleeping bag he could now hear steady breathing…. Heavy breathing! It was Charlie in the sleeping bag! What on earth happened that Amita was sitting on the other side still not sleeping! Nothing made any sense to Don at this point.

Just when he wanted to open his eyes and sit up to ask Amita what was the matter he heard her get up. He heard her walk towards Charlie and heard her remove her shoes. He then expected her to crawl in with Charlie Only she didn't. SHE WAS CRAWLING IN HIS! OH MY GOD!

Don' heart was racing and he was squeezing his eyes shut. What the hell was going on? She wasn't supposed to crawl in to his! What would Charlie think! He was going to lose it completely! Don was losing it completely!

Amita crawled in the sleeping bag and wrapped her arms around Don. Don lay still as best he could trying his best not to freak out, but cracked when Amita's hands tried to get under his shirt.

"WOAHAA" Don yelped.

The others all jerked up at Don's exclamation.

Charlie, Megan and Larry looked at Don and Amita in the same sleeping bag.

Charlie burst out in fury.

"WHAT THE HELL DON?"

Don's confused and shocked made it very heard for Charlie to look and sound as angry as he did. This was hilarious!

"What the hell Don? Charlie, Amita crawled into MY sleeping bag! I didn't do anything!" Don quickly defended himself as he got up and away from Amita

Amita quickly took up her part of innocent girl as she added a little more to Don's already spiked panic.

"Don? You asked me to crawl in with you remember? You said it would be best not to wake Charlie…" Amita pouted at Don.

I was Charlie's turn again to turn up the heat.

"You ASKED her? I leave her alone for two minutes, fall asleep and you go ahead and ask the girl of my dreams that it's best not to wake me and ASKED her to join YOU!

Don now completely confused and really upset over the fact that Amita had mad Charlie so incredibly angry at him didn't know what to say or think anymore. He just stumbled away from Amita almost tripping over Megan whose face had turned completely white.

Larry whose face also displayed a great deal of shock at was now walking up to Charlie with calming gestures.

"Charles, try to calm down a bit. This must be a misunderstanding"

"Misunderstanding huh? How am I misunderstanding my brother in the same sleeping bag as Amita Larry?" Charlie replied, feeling a little guilty inside for yelling at his friend.

"Charlie… I-I…. I swear…. I-I… I didn't…. She… She… I" Don stuttered.

Charlie walked up to what seemed to be Don ready to hit him, but stopped right in front of Amita who now had a big smile on her face.

He looked at her, put one arm around her and kissed her passionately, Amita gratefully returning his kiss, wrapping her arms around him.

Don, Larry and Megan looked at the two in complete disbelief. Whatever all three had expected to happen, what they were looking at was definitely NOT one of them. That's when it finally hit Don…. This was their payback for their initial interference.

He burst out in laughter as he looked as his young brother kiss Amita. When they broke of the kiss they started to laugh too as they walked up to Don Larry and Megan

Only Larry and Megan were still in complete shock, with their mouths wide open and eyes almost popping out of their sculls.

Charlie and Amita burst out in laughter at the sight of the two, and Larry and Megan finally snapped out of it and joined the chorus of laughter.

When they all got themselves reasonably together again Don took apart Charlie.

"So we're even now I guess" Don said squeezing his brothers shoulder.

"Not by a long shot big brother…. But this was a good start" Charlie grinned.

"Ok… ok… What do you say we head back home? I've had enough of you screaming at me to last me a lifetime. And besides… I think you and A-M-I-T-A could do with some time alone too." Don said.

"That my brother, I do agree would indeed be a great plan. And Poor Larry and Megan probably have had enough of us as well." Charlie replied.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Don let himself fall onto the couch and rubbed his eyes.

"So, how'd the hike go?"

"Dad, hey, I didn't think you'd be home"

"You look like hell, and Charlie's not home. So I take it the hike didn't go well?

Alan placed himself next to Don and passed him a beer.

"Actually Dad, Why don't you ask Charlie yourself?" Don said in the most monotonous way he could without giving anything away.

"What… you mean? They finally…..? Alan asked curiously while getting up again.

"Just go and ask Charlie dad" Don sighed.

Alan walked up to the garage when he read the sign and started laughing.

The sign said:

TO ALL WHO ARE INTERESTED IN THE LOVE LIFE OF DR. CHARLES EPPES BEWARE;

MATHEMATICIAN WORKING HIS GIRL.

ENTER AT OWN RISK.

Alan shook his head as he walked back to Don. He was sure of it now. Both his sons were positively, certifiably insane.

FIN

Hope everyone enjoyed! This reallllllyyyy is the end ;-)


End file.
